The Creator and the Truth
Persuasion The wind that whistles, is a wind that will be remembered. Amongst these whistling winds stood Sigma of the Uchiha. His eyes bore the three tomoe that were the symbolism of his peace, and in some instance his power. These three tomoe were granted from his crimson-eye of his clan. His crimson battle armor sat on top of his navy blue under clothes as if it were a full outfit. Slanting on his back was his signature weapon the gunbai. He looked up at the sun, and his tomoe spun rapidly. As if the sun acted as a trigger that made the tomoe dance and frolic. But now, there was no playing. It was all seriousness. His invite to a threat of the world was all but real. All he would do is wait. "Don't back down now..." Seemingly out of nowhere, the winds began to tussle and shift strangely. A dust cloud erupted upon the area around Sigma, the swarm of fine particles blocking out the sun for a short period of time. As the dust slowly settled back into the waiting earth, a figure could be seen approaching through the cloud. He donned a blue cloak with silver stripes along the sides and his dual-colored hair whipped in the breeze. Behind the steel-colored glasses were equally-colored eyes, and even bore the same expression as the metal; hard and intense. Otoshi walked towards the man, his cane in hand padding as his steps fell. He stopped a few meters ahead of Sigma, his calculative gaze picking up every hint of his guest. He was everything he seemed to be, maybe more. "You called and I have answered," he said coolly, resting both hands on the handle of his cane, now in front of him. He knew they were not meeting to talk about the weather. He could feel the earth turning from the impending next events. "You..." Sigma looked directly ahead at Otoshi, making sure he got a vivid image and that his opponent was whom he called. "You, underneath that old rotting skin, you are evil and there is no exit that you take. Today, we will settle what you have on your chest, and I'll settle what's on mine." Sigma gave off a hated sigh. Sigma laughed a bit, "But before our battle starts..." Sigma's spiritual energy connected to Otoshi. He then gave him an illusion of his fate. The image was of man extension of how the world would look even if he were to put those under his rule. "You see Otoshi, as long as you exist, there will be someone that wants to be higher than you and the chain will never end." Otoshi gave no resistance as he viewed the fate of everything under his heel. He assumed it to be genjutsu at first, but he could feel far more than chakra in this technique. In fact, it was more than a technique, more of a way of life. However, the old man started to chuckle a little. It grew louder and louder until it exploded into a haughty fit of laughter. He lowered his gaze towards the Uchiha and smirked, still chuckling a little. "This must be the fate of humans," he said, his voice becoming cold and distant, "People will fight, no matter what happens. What is peace for one man is torture for another. I strive to create a world where all humans are connected by one being and only strength ascertains one's survival. Your illusions haunt me none..." "I can not start the assault first...Until something sparks, I have to continue to connect with him." Sigma looked at the man, his intentions was to further understand the man. "Exactly, what do you think will be solved if you plan "succeeds"?" It isn't wide to start something you won't be able to finish. Again, there will be someone who will come along that's stronger. Then you will become nothing but a forgotten memory. So just why?" Otoshi could see the man's mental quest to understand him, and it wouldn't hurt to indulge him somewhat. Besides, it was only a matter of time before he would take what was rightfully his from the grasps of history. "Why did men choose to fight rather than be eaten by predators?" he asked, adjusting the handle of his cane, "Then why did men create armies rather than fight alone? Evolution is what I strive for. Even when I am nothing but an old legend no one can truly remember, as long as they are stronger than now, that's what counts. I don't wanna be a god, but I rather have humans reach the pinnacle they know they can reach. When I am gone, humans will have no need for gods or sages or oracles. They can manage their own fates and kill gods." Sigma with a slight gasp quickly closed his eyes then reopened them. "There shouldn't be a need to kill gods! There shouldn't be a need to kill at all unless you are threaten, and that is the only other option. We should try and connect with each other. That is why the Sage of the Six Paths created ninshū. It was to connect everyone rough trial and error, no matter who he or she is. You can only change your fate so many times...this was been seen by , the man held the Uchiha's Izanagi within his hands." Folding his arms, Sigma readies himself. "It's time that I show you the real connection of peace." This was a taunt, Sigma couldn't attack Otoshi on a personal feel, so he'd have to wait. Otoshi could see the truth in the man's words, and had a strange aura settle around him. This was a path he followed for so long, all other branches and deviations were far too distant to turn around on now. He had seen what the human race was capable of, the evolution it could achieve. They could go far and become a species that could even stave off the most divine of interventions. This was his path, and his goal. No matter the outcome, what mattered most was whether his strength would endure to see his aspirations to the end. "Enough of this drabble," he said, spinning his cane in circles until it became a pale blur. "I came here to test my resolve against yours. Let's see who shall triumph!" His eyes flashed as he closed the distance between him and the Uchiha, swinging his chakra-emblazed weapon at him. Unwanted Battle It seemed Sigma hadn't done a single thing, but it was time to show what he could do. Reaching to his back, he pulled forth his Gunbai and applied his abilities into it turning the blast into basically nothing. "I can tell you now, Otoshi. Attacks like that will neither effect me, not allow me to understand your point at all." Growling, Otoshi jumped back and began to reassess the situation ahead of him. He had heard stories about this man before, and facing him head on was probably going to be a lost cause. However, a further session of thought made him smirk and nod. Throwing a specialized smoke bomb on the ground, he used a small blast of wind to spread the smoke out further. Then, out of the smoke raced a storm of large shuriken, seemingly racing around the Uchiha at all sides. The smoke then exploded and faded away, revealing Otoshi atop a large komodo dragon. Sigma could tell Otoshi had seemed as if he'd gotten a hint that trivial attacks wouldn't work. Looking through the smoke, Sigma's crimson-eye surveyed the area accordingly. It wasn't to well, but Sigma could still see the vivid display of shuriken coming towards him. Utilizing his gunbai in a particular fashion, he blocked the shuriken, then [[Uchiha Return|sent them back down their original path to Otoshi. As the smoke cleared Otoshi would be atop a summoning. "I can't let him get his way with this." Thinking to himself, Sigma's free hand's finger tips were engulfed by a red aura. Smashing his hand to the ground a barrier formed around Sigma, and Otoshi.